Abstract: This application proposes to establish a multidisciplinary clinical research program that will prepare clinician scientists for academic leadership and independent research careers in dissemination and implementation (D&I) science related to heart, lung, blood, and sleep (HLBS) disorders with associated risk factors and complexities. It will have significant impact on the nation's health care research agenda, resulting in a more diverse and highly trained workforce available to assume leadership roles. To align with this purpose, we will: (1) Recruit and retain at least five Scholars into a 2-3 year research scholar program with special emphasis on candidates from underrepresented minority (URM) groups and those interested in health disparities research; (2) Improve Scholars' research competency in methods design for pragmatic clinical trials, analysis, community / practice engagement, and dissemination; (3) Develop and sustain a new implementation science MPH/MS Track and mini-courses (ethics, grant writing, and manuscript writing) for new investigators to increase scholarly productivity and leadership skills; (4) Support Scholars' conduct of mentor-guided pilot research; and (5) Support overall research career engagement and progression of Scholars and program completers. This proposal draws on well-established collaborations across the Buffalo CTSA, including the Departments of Family Medicine, Medicine, and Pediatrics, and from the Schools of Nursing, Public Health and Health Professions, and Pharmacy. This K12 program is responsive to the NHLBI Research Priorities that call for interdisciplinary health services research teams to narrow the gap between research and practice. This K12 Scholar proposal is focused on preparing MD and/or PhD scholars to conduct and disseminate HLBS research related to four D&I training tracks: (1) Better Health (patient activation), (2) Better Care (practice transformation), (3) Better Value (comparative effectiveness), or (4) a Hybrid (blend). These four tracks are directly tied to the CMS Triple Aim research agenda and will be led by nationally recognized faculty from the Primary Care Research Institute who specialize in these areas and HLBS scientists from the Buffalo CTSA.